


Alone

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is dead. Memories of their father's "love" assail Allan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of incest by Allan's abusive father and Allan's feelings for him. Please don't read this if incest, rape, or male/male will upset you. There is also one graphic detail. Allan was not an adult at the time, hence the underage warning.

Allan could not believe that his brother was truly dead. He was alone in the world. 

Djaq spoke to him—fine words about how his brother would live on in his heart, of how he, Allan, would always carry a piece of Tom with him. He tried to smile at her, to joke his way out of the pain once more, as he had always done, ever since he and Tom had been kids, and he had taken his father's abuses to save his little brother.

He remembered the pain, the humiliation as his father had beaten him, and had used him in the Greek fashion. He remembered some part of him enjoying it because afterwards, his father would speak kindly to him, soft words of love and affection as he slowly extricated himself from his son's body, kissing his mouth and holding him close in comfort. There had been a part of Allan that enjoyed his father in these times, as it was the only time he felt loved by the man whose fists and bark normally showed his displeasure with his scrawny offspring.

A part of him knew he had to go back to Rochdale and tell his father about Tom. A part of him knew his father would not care. And somewhere, a secret part of him wanted his father to hold him again, to show his love for his oldest son in a way the church condemned. Allan dried his eyes as he looked through his brother's things, knowing that with his brother gone, so, too, was his connection to his father. Who would love him now?


End file.
